Contract J.A.C.K. End Credits
The following is a listing of the end credits for Contract J.A.C.K. As Dmitrij Volkov compliments John Jack on the successful recovery of Dr. Harij, he states that H.A.R.M. is in the middle of a hiring freeze and regrets having to take the next step. This step is shooting Jack. As Jack falls to the ground is viewpoint is farther down the cavern within the H.A.R.M. Headquarters. The credits start as Volkov and Harij talk business. There is one cut scene that plays towards the end of the credits. "---" separates the credit screens Contract J.A.C.K. MONOLITH PRODUCTIONS: --- The Contract J.A.C.K. Team: (In Alphabetical Order) James Ackley, Lead Sound Designer Scott Albaugh, Senior 2D/3D Artist/Animator Matt Allen, Senior 2D/3D Artist Ellen Beeman, Producer Curt Collins, 2D/3D Artist Kevin Deadrick, Level Designer --- Michael Drummond, Level Designer Kevin Francis, Senior Engineer Jim Geldmacher, Engineer John Gramlich, Associate Producer/QA Lead Chris Hewett, Director of Development Rodney Houle, Level Designer --- Craig Hubbard, Creative Director/Lead Game Designer Steve Lee, Senior 2D/3D Artist David Longo, Art Director/Lead 3D Artist Piotr Mintus, Engineer John Mulkey, Lead Level Designer Jeff Orkin, Senior Engineer --- John O'Rorke, Senior Engineer Brian Pamintuan, Engineer Brad Pendleton, Lead Engineer Dusty Peterson, 2D/3D Artist Sasha Runnels, Senior 2D/3D Artist --- Wes Saulsbery, Art Lead Kevin Stephens, Director of Engineering Akika Tanaka, 2D/3D Artist Cassano Thurston, Sound Designer Simon Wong, Motion Capture Engineer Music composed and arranged by Nathan Grigg --- Special thanks to the following Monolith personnel: Andrea Barringer Dan Brady Wayne Burns Dan Fagan Terry Franguiadakis --- Andy Grant Jason Hall J.J. Hoesing Patti Kail Eric Kohler --- Gary Kussman Spencer Maiers Dan Miller Frank Rooke Samantha Ryan --- Jonathan Stein Jim Totaro Jim Wallingford Sandra Watanabe Kiyotaka Yaguchi --- Special thanks to: Justin Cooney, ATI Todd Clauson, Intel Cindy Desmarais, Glitchpop Keith Galocy, NVidia Greg James, NVidia --- Jamie Lopez, The Actor's Group Matt McClellan, Intel Steve Mitchell, Steve Mitchell Studios Derek Reynolds, Intel Kevin Schumacher, Topo Swope Talent Topo Swope, Topo Swope Talent --- Voice Cast: John Armstrong (Il Pazzo & Various Enemies) Jock Blaney (Dmitrij Volkov) Ken Boynton (Dr. Harij & Various Enemies) Collin Byrne (Various Enemies) David Gehrman (Various Enemies) --- Motion Capture Cast: Jenna Hawkins John Kaufmann Justin Emeka --- SIERRA ENTERTAINMENT/VIVENDI UNIVERSAL PUBLISHING --- Executive Producer: Rich Robinson Production Assistant: Angela Mendez --- VP Development: Kelly Zmak Production Operations Manager: Julie Pitt --- Director, Marketing: Lee Rossini Brand Manager: Adam Fossa --- Marketing Associate: Beth Freeman Account Supervisor: Egil Gloersen --- Director, Public Relations: Sarita Churchill VP QA: Rod Shean --- QA Director: Stuart Hay QA Brand Manager: David Schapiro --- QA Project Leads: William Guerrero, Joseph Peren QA Associate Lead: Robert Bare QA Associate Lead: Michael Kurilko --- QA Testers: Alex Hammond Andrew Ebert Armond James Chris Miller Daryl Vaughn David Dionisio Don Carroll --- Dorian White Dylan Koziowski Jerry Hung Jonathan Backer Jonathan Bigalbal Justin Walker Kevin Jefferson --- Kevin Lo Kit Chan Mark Yao Matthew Byward Matthew Jensen Michael Choung Michael Jackson --- Minh Do Phillip Semenik Pierre Shorette Raymond Hsiao Robert Scott Sergio Terrazas --- Configuration Testing: Randy Linch Jamie Rios Afolabi Akibola Jason Perry Andrew Ebert Robert Gardner Min Huang Mark Jihanian Jack Yao --- :After Volkov and Dr. Harji leave, Jack picks himself up off the ground stating "I wouldn't want to work for you sons-of-bitches anyway." (the credits continue running through the cut scene) Compatibility Testing: Rey Castillo Bob Eatmon Peter Elmore Don Carroll Jonathan Backer Matthew Jensen James Pasque Raymond Hsiao Veronica Valdez --- :Jack stumbles towards Volkov's skis as he recalls Dr. Harij's question about skiing being dangerous. Lab Tech: Jon Walton Stephen Yang Richard Benavides Jeffery Kuhn --- :Jack focuses on Volkov's skis. Special Thanks: Jim Wilson Michael Pole Peter Della Penna Shari Lindholm James Shaw Tracy Gibbs --- © 2003 Monolith Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Contract J.A.C.K. and Cate Archer are trademarks of Monolith Productions, Inc. Development by Monolith Productions, Inc. Sierra and the Sierra logo are registered trademarks or trademarks of Sierra Entertainment, Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. No One Lives Forever, Vivendi Universal Games and the Vivendi Universal Games logo are trademarks of Vivendi Universal Games, Inc. --- This product contains Jupiter Technology licensed from Touchdown Entertainment, Inc. © 2003 Touchdown Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Bink Video, Copyright ©1997-2003 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. MPEG Layer-3 audio coding technology licensed from Fraunhofer IIS and Thomson multimedia. --- NVIDIA, the NVIDIA Logo, NVIDIA The Way It's Meant to be Played Logo and other NVIDIA Markes are trademarks of NVIDIA Corporation in the United States and other countries. Windows is a registered trademark or trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. Pentium is a registered trademark of Intel Corporation. The rating icon is a trademark of the Interactive Digital Software Association. Any other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Earth, Moon and Sun source photos courtesy of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA). Thanks for playing Contract J.A.C.K.! --- :Mission Summary screen is presented. --- See Also * The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way End Credits Category:Extras